What Dreams May Come
by ElfNight
Summary: Sequel to 'Perchance to Dream' Wufei and Duo are dealing with the effects of their last mission together, the oddity of a new relationship, and the threat that the war will separate them any minute. SLASH! 2x5
1. In Which Wufei Dreams

**WHAT DREAMS MAY COME**

**Disclaimer: **They really aren't mine, I just play with them. Often.

**Warnings: **Rated NC-17 for violence, memories of torture, a little angst, and a lemon. And a bit of language. ^_^

**Summary: **This is a sequel to 'Perchance to Dream', and I suggest reading it first. Otherwise, some things won't make sense.Wufei and Duo are dealing with the effects of their last mission together, the oddity of a new relationship, and the threat that the war will separate them any minute...

_To sleep! perchance to dream:--ay, there's the rub;_

_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come?_

_~ Hamlet, Act III, Scene 1_

_~ William Shakespeare_

**CHAPTER ONE: In Which Wufei Dreams**

Wufei was dreaming.

_Water everywhere, flashes of light, a voice screaming his name_

He wanted to wake up.

_Weights on his wrists and ankles, gunshots in the dark_

Even in his sleep, his hands started searching for the warmth that should be next to him, the warmth that meant comfort and safety.

_An older man's greedy eyes, flying leather belts, a burning in his lungs, agony in his back_

The bed he lay in was empty save for him; that was what finally forced his eyes open.

He lay gasping in the dark, his arms and legs trembling, fighting back tears. He was not weak, he was not helpless, he _would not_ cry because he was alone. He'd been alone before, and it wasn't as if he would stay that way. Duo would be back.

His _lover_ would be back.

Distracting himself with that thought worked very nicely. He gave a shiver of pure pleasure and rolled onto his side, pulling Duo's pillow into his arms. It smelled faintly of the shampoo Duo preferred and that comforted him even further.

Duo would be back.

He let his eyes drift closed...

*

_Deep, dark water, the shadow of a boat above him, concrete blocks dotting the lake floor around him, glimpsed through the drifting weeds_

Wufei muttered in his sleep and hugged the pillow tighter.

_Pain tearing through his wrists as he jerked them free, a hand clasped tightly over his mouth and nose, an Oz soldier leering at him as he lifted a stun gun_

If the pillow had been Duo, Wufei's grip would have very nearly cracked his ribs.

_Belts and fists flying through the air, a stiff leather strap around his waist, the rush of water as he was pulled under, the dizzying feeling of swaying in that harness, the room rushing before his eyes, his stomach cramping_

Wufei woke up just in time to run to the bathroom and lose the small supper he'd eaten.

*

"You look tired." Quatre's voice was very concerned. He sat a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Wufei and waited.

Sleepy onyx eyes blinked up at him. "Mmm," was the only explanation Wufei offered.

That was nowhere near good enough for Quatre, even if he was used to having the Twin Kings of Silence for lovers. "Did you rest at all, last night?"

"Yes. I'm all right, Quatre."

The blond frowned, but moved to his seat. They were the only ones at breakfast; Heero and Trowa were gone on a mission, as well as Duo.

Quatre watched while Wufei picked at his breakfast. The Chinese boy could say he was fine all he wanted to - the paleness of his skin and the dark circles under his eyes told a different story.

Duo and Wufei _both_ insisted they were completely over that disastrous mission. Neither of them believed the other, and the three remained Pilots, in turn, didn't believe either of them. They saw the way Wufei flinched when he saw a body of water bigger than a pool; they heard Duo screaming Wufei's name at night until the other boy got him awake and comforted him.

And now Quatre was positive that Wufei was having nightmares, with no one to comfort him.

He was beginning to hate solo missions.

Not only did he miss Trowa and Heero, but he could really use their advice about how to help Wufei. Being his stubborn self, though, 05 refused to admit it, but he was clearly miserable without Duo.

Who was also gone on a solo mission.

Did Quatre already mention that he hated them?

He wondered how the doctors would take it if he suggested they be sent out in twos and threes from now on? He'd have to word the request _just _right...

Wufei drifted out of his early-morning haze to see Quatre sitting perfectly still, staring intently down at a plate of eggs. "Something wrong?"

"Huh?" Big blue eyes blinked at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something. There's nothing wrong." Quatre hesitated a moment, studying him, then plunged ahead. "Tell me, Wufei, do you think we are more efficient on solo or team missions?"

Wufei blinked at him, too tired to worry about _why_ Quatre was asking that question. He thought for a moment, finding it rather difficult to concentrate. "It depends on the mission, I suppose. More of us makes it much easier to accomplish our goals rapidly - but some missions _have _to be solo missions, Quatre, or they just won't work. Trying to use a team on those could be disastrous."

"I suppose you're right," Quatre admitted reluctantly, "but... uh, but I find team missions easier to handle." He wasn't about to say that he wanted more team missions so that Wufei and Duo could stay together. Oh, and so he could have Heero and Trowa with him. The Chinese boy would take it as a personal insult, would be sure Quatre thought he was weak. Even though Wufei had mellowed - considerably - since he and Duo had gotten together, Quatre had no desire to face him when he was angry.

At least, not while they were alone.

He didn't _really_ think Wufei would hurt him, but he'd probably lose his hair and have his clothes shredded. He found that idea ridiculous and giggled, getting an odd look and a roll of ebony eyes from Wufei.

And an answering laugh from the doorway.

"What's so funny, Q-chan?" a vibrant voice questioned as a backpack thumped down on the floor.

Duo was back.

Wufei's expression didn't change, but something shadowy in his eyes vanished.

The braided boy definitely looked stressed, despite the usual manic grin on his face. Quatre didn't miss the way his eyes stayed firmly fixed on Wufei, even as he started chattering away to Quatre himself, answering the questions the blond asked about the mission.

Wufei only had one. "Wounded?"

Duo's eyes glowed at him. "No, 'Fei-chan, not even bruised."

Wufei nodded, and turned back to sip his tea.

Duo kicked off his boots and shoved the backpack against the wall. "I'll clean this up in a bit, Q, gotta take a quick shower. I'm filthy."

Very true, he was caked in mud and grime. Even his braid was hanging straight, only swinging a little when he whirled around. Quatre could see bits of mud falling off it from here.

"Of course, Duo. There should be plenty of hot water."

"Yes! Then heaven awaits! See you guys in a few!" He rushed out of the room - but Quatre saw the one brief touch of fingers to the back of Wufei's neck. Saw the dark eyes close at the touch, and then open to gaze at him as calmly as ever.

Quatre smirked a little. He knew it was Wufei who was uncomfortable with public displays of affection; if it had been up to Duo, he would have tackled the black-haired boy to the floor as soon as he saw him, mud and all. Ah, well, their relationship _was_ a bit young, yet, no matter what went on behind bedroom doors. They'd work it out.

And Quatre, who happily embraced his voyeuristic tendencies, knew that he'd get to see them kissing _someday._

Wufei pushed his plate back and got up, picking up Duo's boots and the battered backpack and carrying them into the laundry room. A moment later and he heard the sound of running water and a brush; Wufei was cleaning Duo's boots.

Quatre smiled as he cleared the plates from the table.

They would definitely work it out.


	2. In Which Duo Admires

**CHAPTER TWO: In Which Duo Admires**

Duo was pretty certain that he'd loved Wufei as soon as he saw him.

He'd definitely wanted him.

The boy was entirely too pretty for his own good, even if he tried to hide it by scowling and scraping his hair back and dressing in loose, shrouding clothes.

And once he got to know him, he was... well, he was grouchy, and anal, and had a ferocious temper, and was fixated on the war. But Duo had caught glimpses - rare and fleeting glimpses - of someone gentler; a calm and quiet scholar with dreamy eyes.

And Duo loved both Wufeis.

Hopelessly, or so he'd always thought. Until that one night in the living room of Quatre's favorite safehouse; that night that still made his breath catch in his throat and heat pool in his groin when he thought of it. When Wufei had been stargazing, his eyes soft and unfocused, not realizing that his mask was down. The night Duo had snapped, lost control, and pounced on the other Pilot. He still remembered the confusion in those onyx eyes, the way the slim body had twisted beneath him, the deceptively frail-looking wrists held tight in his hands. Remembered the way that desire had pushed past the confusion, even if Wufei would never admit it.

Remembered how much he wanted to _strangle_ Quatre for coming downstairs.

He still had trouble believing, when he stopped to think it over, that Wufei was his now. That he'd touched that body, stroked that hair, kissed those lips and seen the exquisite beauty of his face when he climaxed.

'Oh, smooth move, baka!' He scolded himself, 'now I'm all excited.' He turned the shower from warm to cold and let the water soak into him. He was tired, Wufei was tired. He'd seen the dark smudges under his eyes first thing. He'd have to corner Quatre and find out just how much sleep his lover had been getting. Quatre always knew.

Which left Duo wondering why he _hadn't_ known Wufei was having nightmares? Of course, Quatre had told them something was wrong, he just hadn't been able to tell them what. That was back during those weeks when they'd been so worried about Wufei, watching him as the dark circles grew under his eyes and he got thinner and thinner.

Even Heero had expressed some concern; although all he had done was to wonder aloud if Wufei was fit to go on missions, Duo had known his friend well enough to know he really meant that he was worried about the other boy. Duo himself had worried so hard he was half-sick.

Then they'd come back from that mission to a visibly exhausted Wufei and a spotless, gleaming house.

Duo had promptly worried himself _completely_ sick.

So sick that he'd had nightmares the next night.

He'd been ashamed of himself for about two seconds when Heero told him the next day. That feeling had been replaced by astonishment when 01 had added that Wufei had sat with them until Duo relaxed.

That had given Duo pretty much the first hope, ever, that Wufei might care about him. The little scene in the living room that night could have just been lust; wasn't like Wufei _ever_ got any, after all. The fact that he'd let him hang out with him, was teaching him some martial arts, could be explained as boredom.

But nothing he could think up would explain why Wufei would spend half the night sitting outside his bedroom door just because Duo was having nightmares.

He sighed happily and turned off the shower. He didn't need to spend his time wondering anymore; he had what he'd always wanted. Had a warm Dragon in his bed whenever they were together, could touch him and hug him and hold him whenever he wanted. Well, so long as he didn't get too public with it; Wufei was loosening up nicely but he still had a long way to go.

Duo didn't mind. He wasn't going to push him.

Someday, Quatre would get to see them kiss. He snickered, knowing that the blond was looking forward to that.

Well, so was he. He'd always been a bit of an exhibitionist, and there would be the added bonus of Wufei finally being that comfortable around them.

Because, he admitted to himself as he was toweling off, his Dragon was nowhere near comfortable yet.

If he had been, Duo had a feeling the others wouldn't have let him sleep alone. Not that he thought they'd try anything sexual, but because then they could wake Wufei from his nightmares when he himself wasn't there to do it.

He dropped the wet towel in the hamper and picked up the heavy-duty comb from the sink. Good thing he kept his hair in a braid; if it had been loose and had all that mud in it, he would have had no choice but to cut it off. The mats and tangles would have been impossible to get out. He started pulling the comb through the clean-again chestnut strands, the motion soothing him to absolute calm like always.

Oh, he was tired. His eyelids were heavy, and his eyes felt like they were covered with sandpaper. But he still had to clean his boots and throw the clothes from his duffel bag - and probably the duffel, itself - into the washer or they'd be ruined forever.

When he finally wandered into the bedroom, however, he saw his boots, scrubbed clean, sitting on a newspaper beside the door. His duffel bag was also scrubbed down, empty, and sitting on another.

And Wufei was curled up on the bed, hugging Duo's pillow and sound asleep.

*

It was warm when Wufei woke up.

Very odd, because he knew he'd fallen asleep on top of the blankets.

There was a heavy weight on his chest and one leg and arm were pinned to the bed.

The only reason he didn't panic was because that last bit was quite familiar. Duo was using him as a pillow again. The chestnut head - slightly damp, he noticed - was on his chest, one arm wrapped tight around his ribs, the other underneath him with a hand on the small of his back. Almost all of Duo's body weight was pressing down on Wufei's numb left arm, and he shifted it carefully until it began to tingle with returning blood flow. Duo's legs were laying between his knees, pressing his left leg down, as well, but not so forcefully.

Wufei's own right arm was around his lover, hand holding tightly to the damp braid. The blankets had been worked out from under him and pulled back over them both. The room had the dim light of early evening and he sighed, hoping he would be able to sleep tonight after such a long nap.

Of course, he hadn't slept well in six days, perhaps he'd fall right back into slumber.

He could only hope.

There was a very delicious smell drifting into the room - it must be nearly time for supper. Wufei's stomach growled, reminding him that just like sleep, food had also been rare over the last few days. He hadn't felt like eating; his appetite had deserted him about five minutes after Duo walked out the door.

He was hungry now, though. He began to work his way out from under Duo, ready to replace his chest with a real pillow as soon as he got his arm and leg free.

The braided boy responded to his movement with an angry, growling moan and arms that held on tighter. Wufei rolled his eyes and decided to work on one limb at a time. His leg was barely held; he'd try to get that free first.

*

It wasn't nice for the bed to move.

Duo was caught up in a pleasant dream involving chocolate, whipped cream, feathers, and a certain dark-eyed boy in a leather outfit. If the bed didn't stop trying to get away, he was going to wake up!

...the bed was trying to get away?!

He blinked heavy eyelids open.

Oh. He was laying on Wufei, who was trying to get away.

Well, that wasn't acceptable, either!

He growled and wrapped both arms and both legs around the other boy, pulling him as close as he could and heaving a sigh of satisfaction.

"Duo... Duo, wake up."

Not a chance in hell.

"Come on, Duo, please wake up. It's time for supper. I'm hungry."

Supper? Food?

All right, so he'd wake up.

"What are we waiting for, then?" He yodeled, leaping to his feet and pulling a surprised Chinese boy to his. Wufei barely got his legs under him before he was being yanked down the hall, a hand holding his upper arm in a familiar grip.

He just rolled his eyes again and let himself be pulled. Might as well, there was no getting away from Maxwell when he was on his way to food and determined to take you with him.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Quatre smiled at them as Hurricane Maxwell hit the kitchen. "I was just wondering if I should call you."

"Quat, you _angel_, is that fried chicken? Where did you learn to cook that?"

"I didn't cook it. It's takeout; I didn't feel much like cooking this evening, so I walked down to one of the little restaurants in town."

"You were careful?" Wufei asked, and Duo saw a trace of concern in those dark eyes. He grinned.

Quatre smiled, too, easily picking up the emotion Wufei was trying to hide. "Yes, I was very careful. I wore a dress. There's salad and biscuits, too. And some very well-made gravy." He stopped when he realized both of the other boys were staring at him, mouths hanging open.

"Y-you did _what_?" Duo sputtered, eyes wide. "You wore a _dress_?"

"I was kidding." Quatre answered calmly. "I wore jeans and one of your T-shirts. Do you want gravy?"

"I find that almost as difficult to believe." Wufei had quickly regained his composure, and was reaching for the plate of chicken while eyeing Quatre's usual neat khakis, dress shirt, and vest.

Duo finally got his jaw back in place and laughed. "Good one, Q! Remind me to try that on Hee-chan and Trowa. When will they be back?"

Quatre's smile got wider. "Tonight or tomorrow morning. Trowa emailed me while you two were resting; their mission is complete and they're on their way." He watched, blue eyes satisfied, as Wufei ate a plateful of salad and a piece of chicken. That was already more than he'd eaten all day yesterday.

"That's good, glad they're coming back." Duo's voice was absently, his own eyes watching the same scene. They'd fought to put weight back on Wufei and he was already getting thin again. He didn't blame Quatre, of course; there was only so much an Angel could do against a stubborn Dragon. He just hoped Wufei kept eating.

Wufei didn't. He finished the salad and chicken, then put his plate in the sink and yawned.

"Why don't you two lay back down?" Quatre asked, eyeing Duo's own tired eyes. "You need to sleep after that mission, and Wufei can keep you company." That last was said teasingly. Wufei snorted but headed back toward the bedroom.

He _was_ tired. Good. Hopefully he'd sleep the night through, and with Duo there...

Well, there shouldn't be any nightmares. And he could cuddle Duo instead of a pillow that smelled like Duo.

Duo followed him, his violet eyes hungry as he watched the flex of muscles in Wufei's backside and legs under that flowing silk. He used to wonder, while he was watching, exactly what Wufei's bottom half looked like - you could only catch glimpses of the outline in the traditional pants he wore. Then they went on that mission - it was horrible, but one good thing had come of it - and he saw the other boy in that tight black leather. He wished he'd given into carnal desires and jumped him right then, mission or no mission. Then Wufei would never have been hurt.

And he would never have found out what those nightmares were, and would probably still be sharing a room with Hee-chan.

He sighed. He never could decide whether that mission had been a good thing or a bad thing. Someday, when he felt a little more confident, he'd ask his lover's opinion.

Right now, he just wanted to crawl into bed and hold his warm Dragon close.

A/N: The bit with the weird dream and the lime in Chapter 10 of _Perchance to Dream_ happens this night. I'm not going to rehash it, but it'll be mentioned in the next chapter, so if you've never read it, now's the time...


	3. In Which Wufei Gets Fed Up

**CHAPTER THREE: In Which Wufei Gets Fed Up**

Wufei looked up from his book to see Heero watching him steadily. "Is there a problem?"

"No."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not. I'm observing. You're sitting very stiffly."

Wufei opened his mouth to say that his back was aching, and quickly snapped it closed. Damn it, but Duo was breaking down _all_ his defenses! He had come very close to allowing Heero to see a blatant weakness. Soon he'd be chattering about his health to little old ladies at the supermarket.

"Is your back bothering you?"

"No," Wufei said shortly. It was true enough - it didn't really _bother_ him anymore. Just ached on occasion. He wouldn't admit it to any of the others; they'd be sure to tell Duo and his lover would think it was all his fault.

Then Wufei would _never_ get him to do what he wanted.

And anyway, it wasn't last night's activities that were bothering him now. He'd pushed himself too far in his katas this morning, and he was paying the price. But he'd been enjoying the solitude; Quatre wasn't watching him because he assumed Duo was, and Duo had been sleeping the sleep of the righteously exhausted.

He'd gone through his forms until his legs had wobbled; when he allowed his fierce concentration to fade, he'd realized that his spine felt like a red-hot poker. He'd immediately snuck back inside, took a quick shower, and perched on the soft, cushioned couch with a book as a prop.

He sometimes suspected Quatre had bought this couch specifically for him - its cushions were perfectly made to form themselves to his back, giving him the ultimate in support.

The fact that the last safehouse they'd been in had a couch just like it only furthered his suspicions.

"Hn..." The sound Heero made was thoughtful and Wufei eyed him warily. It wasn't a good thing when Heero got thoughtful - he could figure out things better than Quatre could with his empathy.

"Since you're not in discomfort... perhaps you'd like to spar?" Heero's voice was perfectly innocent.

Wufei thought about trying to fight Heero - even play-fighting - while his back felt like this and nearly howled. But he had to say something, or Heero would know his back really _was_ hurting. He searched his mind desperately for a reasonable excuse -

- and was saved by a newly-awake, highly energetic American pilot.

"Hee-chan!" Duo shouted, and glomped his friend. "You're back! How was the mission? Are you guys okay? Where's Tro? Didya havta kill anybody? What are you gonna..." he shut up abruptly as Heero clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Hello, baka. We're both fine. Mission accomplished." And that was apparently all Heero was going to say.

Wufei snorted a bit in amusement and picked up his book, trying to truly lose himself in the pages before Heero asked again about sparring. He had a feeling he wasn't going to have to worry about it; Duo had dodged away from Heero's hand and his mouth was once more going a mile a minute. Heero was grumbling at him without really saying a word.

Quatre came to the door, beamed at his koi and asked if anyone was interested in lunch. Duo shouted with glee, and the blond was on the receiving end of another glomp. He just laughed, and hugged Duo in return.

"Let's eat, let's eat, let's eat!" Duo chanted, brushing past Trowa, who had appeared in the doorway. Quatre and his lovers started after him.

Wufei turned a page in his book, finally beginning to get involved in the story, when the hair started to stand up on the back of his neck.

Someone was looking at him.

And the silence in the room was very strange, not an I'm-all-alone silence at all...

He looked up and found four pairs of eyes staring straight at him. He lifted an eyebrow, questioning them without saying a word.

"Aren't you going to come and eat, Wufei?" Quatre's voice was gentle, and well on its way to mother-hen mode.

Wufei hid a wince. "I'm not hungry, Winner. Thank you, anyway."

"Wu? At least come and sit with us?" Duo pleaded, knowing from experience that if he got his lover to the table, he could get some food in him.

'_Think fast_!' Wufei thought, knowing if he got up while they were watching, he was in trouble. There was no way he could move smoothly when his back was aching like this. "All right. As soon as I finish this chapter." He replied, and turned his eyes back to the book.

Only to blink rapidly as someone took it out of his hands. He stared up at Heero, wide-eyed with surprise.

"Your back is hurting." It was a statement, not a question.

"I _said_ it wasn't bothering me," Wufei replied, glaring at the other boy.

"Wufei?"

He winced. Duo's voice was worried and guilty.

Exactly what he had hoped to avoid.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, and forced himself to get smoothly to his feet, his face expressionless and his breath even.

But his brain was wailing, '_owwwwww.._.'

Heero's gaze didn't falter. "I say you're not."

Damn him, didn't he realize Duo was turning pale?

"You were up at 06:00 this morning; you were outside until 09:00. I say you spent too long on your exercises and now you're paying for it."

Well, at least that statement had Duo looking a lot less guilty. Unfortunately, he also looked a lot _more_ peeved. "Wufei - did you do katas for _three hours_ this morning?!"

"Of course not." It had only been two hours and forty-odd minutes. He'd meditated a bit first.

Duo frowned, his eyes narrowing. Wufei stared back, calm and completely unemotional.

"Just how long _did_ you exercise, then?" a voice that was normally very sweet asked cooly.

Argh! He might have to kill Quatre... "Not much longer than usual." Usual, of course, meaning in the time before his back was injured.

They still looked suspicious. All four of them. He scowled. "Are we going to eat, or not?"

"What about your book?" Trowa asked innocently.

Wufei wasn't fooled. He saw the way the taller boy watched him when he got up. Trowa was just as ready to fuss as the other three. Ever since he'd gotten out of the hospital, they'd treated him like a crippled two-year-old. Even when he'd started going on missions again.

He was really getting tired of this. If they didn't stop pushing...

"Wufei, we're just worried about you." Quatre seemed to be picking up on his frustration.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm..."

"'Fei, c'mon, you know you were hurt pretty bad! We're only..."

"I _was_ hurt. Past tense, Maxwell." He winced at the look on Duo's face when he used his last name, but he wouldn't take it back. They all needed to back off, all this attention was making him nervous.

"Chang - we are following strict orders from the Doctors and Sally; it's necessary in order to keep you mission-ready."

"Screw them, too," Wufei grumbled, borrowing a phrase from Duo, "They have my records and Sally shows up every two weeks like clockwork. _She_ doesn't hover and act worried when she's here!"

"That's because she doesn't see you pushing yourself. You test your limits every day without giving yourself a chance to heal completely." Quatre said.

"There's nothing left to heal! _If_ my back aches every once in a while - and I'm not saying it does - then that's perfectly normal! If you four don't quit following me around and telling me to rest and trying to shove pills and food down my throat, I'm going to go back to sleeping in Nataku!" Wufei nearly shouted.

"We won't allow that." Heero said calmly, and Wufei turned on him, rage in his eyes.

"What do you _mean,_ 'you won't allow it?!'"

"Exactly what I said." Heero folded his arms on his chest and glared at him.

Wufei glared right back. "And how, exactly, do you plan on stopping me?"

"It wouldn't be that difficult."

"Oh, really?"

"Really," Heero said, stepping forward. Wufei dodged away, ignoring the throb in his back as best he could. Heero lunged for him, and he wasn't quick enough to avoid his hands the second time.

"Hee-chan, don't hurt him!" He heard Duo shout, and he growled. His koi thought he was this weak? He'd show him.

He aimed a blow at Heero and the other boy ducked at the last possible second. "I'm not trying to fight you!" he said sharply, confusing Wufei enough to make him stand still. Heero took quick advantage, taking hold of his arm and carefully - very carefully - skimming the softest touch of fingertips down his spine.

Wufei froze.

Stood perfectly still, fighting hard...

Stopped breathing.

Oh, shit - it wasn't going to work. He couldn't stop himself.

He whimpered.

"See?" Heero said, his voice the gentlest any of them had _ever_ heard it. The blue-eyed boy stepped back to let Duo wrap his arms around Wufei, to let Quatre lift the back of the blue tank top and start fussing over the slight swelling around Wufei's vertebrae. Heero exchanged a glance with Trowa, and they headed for the medicine cabinet to find the anti-inflammatory pills and painkillers Sally had given them for days like this.

Wufei stayed perfectly still, afraid to move and risk another jolt of agony like that.

"And you call _me_ a baka," Duo whispered in his ear, rubbing his shoulders since he didn't dare touch his back.

"You _are _a baka," Wufei whispered back, still angry but unable to resist lowering his forehead down to rest on Duo's shoulder. "I just want all of you to stop treating me like a weakling."

"We're not," Quatre put in. "We're treating you like a friend who's been hurt. And we're going to _keep_ treating you like that until you're better."

"I know how to take care of myself."

"We know you do," Duo said, "you just _don't_ take care of yourself, even though you know how. You don't listen to us and you don't listen to Sally. If you _did,_ we would back off some."

"Some," Quatre agreed, his voice teasing, "but just _some._ It's too much fun taking care of you. You look so cute when you scowl."

"Hey, Blondie, that's my line!" Duo howled with mock anger.

"You can't expect me not to notice!"

"I can expect you not to _comment_! Don't you have enough hot guys hanging all over you?! Leave mine alone!"

"Oh, so you can say _mine_ are 'hot' but I'm not allowed to compliment _yours_? That's a double standard if I've ever heard one!"

Heero and Trowa had come back sometime during this little spat, and both of them were smirking at Wufei when he looked up.

"Would you like to be rescued?" Trowa asked, ignoring the two boys who were now fighting over who had the cutest boyfriend - and neither was entirely in favor of their own.

"Please," Wufei replied, trying to slip out of Duo's arms without hurting his back. Duo let him go so he could step closer to Quatre, threatening to have the blond's eyes removed, 'cause if he could say that about that part of Wufei's anatomy, that meant he'd been _looking_ at that part of Wu's anatomy.

"If we get you out of here, you have to promise to take your pills." Heero ordered.

"Deal." Wufei normally hated medication, but he'd do anything to get away from this embarrassing exchange. The other two weren't arguing now - they'd gone on to a very friendly - and loud - discussion of the shape of three specific backsides. He felt slightly ashamed of himself for retreating.

Then, as Trowa slid a careful arm around him to help him walk out, he noticed that both the other boys were blushing.

That made him feel a little better.

Actually, he felt good enough to snicker.

Heero paid him back by deciding to carry him from the room, instead.

"I am_ not _an onna! Yuy! Put me _down_!"

And so the day descended into chaos...


	4. In Which Duo Plots Revenge

**CHAPTER FOUR: In Which Duo Plots Revenge**

Duo lay on the bed beside of Wufei, watching over him as he slept.

The painkillers always knocked him out cold; that was probably the main reason Wufei hated taking them. He sighed and brushed the loose hair out of his lover's face. Wufei was, of necessity, sleeping on his stomach, his face pressed into the pillow. He looked unbelievably cute and Duo was glad the others weren't around to see his dopey grin as he gazed at the Chinese pilot.

Not that they didn't call his normal grin 'dopey', but this one - he'd _never_ live this one down if they saw it.

Wufei whimpered softly and the fingers of one hand plucked weakly at his other wrist. He murmured something in Chinese and his eyebrows drew together.

"Shh..." Duo soothed, stroking his forehead and hair until the grimace on the pretty face smoothed out and Wufei fell back into a deep, calm sleep. Duo watched him for several minutes, but he slept peacefully on.

His lover wondered if he had been dreaming of water tanks or lakes, and decided it didn't really matter.

Duo sat with Wufei for a few more minutes, just watching him. It still amazed him that the boy was his, after all that time spent longing for him.

And even now he couldn't really relax around him - despite Wufei's assurances to the contrary, he was desperately afraid of hurting his lover. Today didn't exactly help calm that worry down; even if he hadn't been the one to make Wufei's back start hurting again.

And speaking of 'Fei's back hurting, he had revenge to plot!

The General was taken care of; the interrogators were all dead.

That left certain nasty Elders on L5.

Duo considered them to be just as much at fault as the men who had strapped those weights to his dragon's wrists and ankles and dropped him in that tank. After all, if they had never tried to discipline his 'Fei-chan with that water torture, then he wouldn't have admitted his nightmares to him in that Oz cell, and those bastards wouldn't have known to try that with him.

_Yep_, Duo nodded, _those Elders definitely needed some payback._

And he was just the one to give it to them!

And he wasn't going to put it off any longer - today was bringing all the bottled-up anger back into the forefront of his mind. How dare they treat a kid that way?! and it just made it worse that it was Wufei they had done it to. Probably thought they were so smart, thought they were putting some kind of leash on the future leader of their clan. Might have worked, too, if his 'Fei hadn't been more stubborn than the Dragons they claimed to be descended from.

Duo stroked Wufei's hair once more and eased off the bed. His koi was sleeping soundly, and he needed to go do a bit of research. He couldn't actually _hurt_ Wufei's Elders, even if he wanted to, because Wufei wouldn't like it.

So this had to be the best, most intense, fabulous, incredible prank he had ever played.

And for that, he needed to plan.

And possibly to ask for some help.

*

*

*

The door clicking shut registered with something in Wufei's subconscious - the dreams that were always waiting to torment him sensed that he was alone. The one who protected his sleep merely by being there had left.

Memories stirred, and pictures began painting themselves in Wufei's mind, twisted together in a strange collage of disconnected images...

_A boat full of children, gesturing for him to join them - he wasn't allowed but it looked like fun..._

_Elder Shang's hand flying toward his face, and his head snapped to the side from the blow... the protests of the other Elders as they caught Shang's arm before he could hit him again... _

_...then suddenly it was Meiran striking out at him, angry at him for not wanting to fight - her small fist hitting the exact same spot on his face..._

_Gazing up at the Gundam they wanted him to pilot, remembering Meiran's sacrifice and knowing he had to do this..._

_Water closing over his head as Shang threw him into the lake, the concrete block pulling him down..._

Wufei began to struggle in his sleep, trying to wake up, but the painkillers kept him locked in tortured slumber.

*

*

*

Duo sat at the coffee table, an evil smile on his face as he scribbled rapidly in a notebook. He wouldn't use his laptop until he had the basics of his plot ready; there was just something so enjoyable about listing things in his own handwriting.

Trowa wandered into the room, took one look at Duo's face, and wandered right back out again.

Straight down the hall to the kitchen, where Quatre had roped Heero into helping him prepare supper.

"We may have a problem."

Heero was instantly on the alert. "What?"

"Duo is planning something."

"Allah preserve us..." Quatre moaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"One of us needs to try and find out what he's planning," Trowa continued, abandoning his usual silent ways in face of the crisis.

All three boys looked at each other in silence, eyes wide.

Finally, "I'll go." Heero wasn't about to look like a coward in front of his lovers.

"No!" Quatre wailed, throwing himself at the brown-haired boy. "No! Last time you tried to stop him, Duo talked you into _helping_, and you came back wearing an alligator costume, with your hair dyed blue!"

"_And_ you were drunk," Trowa couldn't resist adding, smirking when Heero glared. "I'll go."

"Hn. And come back at high speed, being chased by seventeen dogs?" Heero smirked now, remembering the one and only time Trowa had been talked into helping Duo play a prank.

"I guess it's up to me," Quatre wavered bravely, letting go of Heero and taking a deep breath. He straightened his shoulders and marched out the door.

"There goes a brave man," Trowa said softly, his eyes wide with awe.

"Very true. We may have to nurse him back to health."

"Well, that ought to be fun."

And they exchanged decidedly lecherous leers.

*

*

*

_Weights on his wrists, and weights on his ankles..._

_Flashes of yellow light and the sound of Duo's angry screams..._

_Shang's hand held tight over his mouth so he couldn't breathe in water; the man's dark eyes watching with smug satisfaction as he struggled..._

Wufei whimpered softly and one hand clutched at the blanket where Duo would have been laying if it was night.

He whimpered again when his fingers closed on empty air.

*

*

*

Duo looked up from his insane scribbling, a puzzled expression crossing his face. He could have sworn he'd heard someone call him, whispering his name -

- but the room was empty.

A moment later and Quatre walked in, the look in his eyes exactly the same as when he was preparing for a dangerous mission. Duo looked up and grinned wildly at him, and Quatre shuddered.

"Hello, Duo... what are you doing?"

"Plotting revenge." Another evil smile.

"Oh... um, revenge against who?" Quatre got a mental image of Heero ghosting his fingers down Wufei's back and winced. _Please don't let it be Heero... he was only trying to help..._

"Against seven Elders of the Chang clan on L5. Wanna help?"

Quatre blinked. "Seven... oh. _Oh_!" His usually sweet blue eyes hardened. Duo had told them just enough of Wufei's nightmares for him to realize exactly what the braided boy meant. "Yes, actually, I would like to help."

He ignored the 'eep's! that sounded outside the door, knowing that was his lovers. It didn't matter how ridiculous Duo's plan turned out to be, he was helping!

Duo grinned at him yet again. "Gee, Quat, and here I always thought you didn't have a mean bone in your body!"

Quatre sniffed. "Then you don't know me very well, do you? What's the plan?" And he sat down at the coffee table.

Outside the room, Heero and Trowa exchanged resigned looks. Ah, well, it was for a good cause. They walked in and joined the other two Pilots.

*

*

*

_Sharp pain in his back..._

_Tearing pain when he wrenched his wrists free..._

_A sadistic grin as the man in front of him lifted a sparking taser and then pressed it against his shoulder..._

_A man in the uniform of an Oz General, with greedy eyes watching as another man slammed a thick leather belt across his stomach and chest..._

_Staring up at a huge glass tank full of water; two concrete blocks wrapped with chains, restraints waiting, were dropped in front of him and he felt like his knees were about to give way..._

"...duo..."

"But where are we going to get five hundred gallons of red paint on L5? They paint everything white there; we'll have to bring the paint with us."

"How are we gonna carry that much paint?"

"We can take packs of red dye, and color the white paint red when we get there."

"Tro, you're a genius!"

"And you're a baka. How exactly do you plan on luring those men to this exact position?"

"Aw, c'mon, Hee-chan, I can't think of everything! That's why I asked Q-bean to help!"

"I _do_ have an idea..."

Quatre was about to tell them what the idea was when Duo's head came up sharply. "Duo?"

"Shh!" He sat very still for a moment, waiting.

Something about the tense set of his shoulders made Heero get out his gun.

"Oh, shit!" and Duo was up and gone, running toward the room he shared with Wufei.

The others blinked and then followed.

Heero kept the gun out, just in case.


	5. In Which Wufei Gets A Mission

A/N: In this chapter there's a reference made by Wufei to what he was thinking 'last night' - the last-night-thoughts he's referring to are in Chapter 10 of 'Perchance to Dream'

**CHAPTER FIVE: In Which Wufei Gets a Mission**

_Light had strange patterns when you looked up at the sun from beneath the waves_

_Sun, and the promise of air_

_made him struggle _

_fight against the bonds that were holding him down_

_he had to breathe_

"...ufei..."

_mind reeling as he tried to take in the meaning of the winch above the tank_

_tried to prepare himself for what he knew was coming next_

_they had fastened his wrists but not his feet and he kicked out at one of them, catching him in the chest and watching as he flew back _

_heavy weight on his ankles now and he couldn't do it again_

The touch of fingers on his skin was delicate and light. "Wufei..."

_and then he seemed to be floating above their heads, watching as they strapped Duo to those weights instead of him, and no please don't do that to him he doesn't deserve that _

_the face of his dead wife appeared in front of him, twisted up in mocking scorn over his weakness he couldn't protect her and he couldn't protect this boy_

"...fei, wake u..."

_swimming along the bottom of the lake and there were millions of concrete blocks settled on the bottom each block had someone chained to it and he knew all these faces his lover and his friends and meiran and his parents _

_he needed to free them but his wrists were tied and his ankles were tied_

"Wufei! C'mon, man, please!"

He tried to force open heavy eyelids but he couldn't quite manage it - there was a hand stroking his hair and a warm body holding him close.

He couldn't completely wake up, but the dreams retreated and he sighed, relaxing in the arms that cradled him.

*

*

*

"Finally," Quatre sighed with relief when Wufei stopped struggling and relaxed in Duo's embrace.

Duo, who had been about three seconds away from panic, echoed his sigh and held Wufei just a little tighter. "Damn it, damn it all..." he said softly, unable to make his brain process anything else. "Damn pills. Damn Oz. Damn war."

"Damn Elders. Let's go back and work on the mission," Heero said.

His lovers and his best friend grinned at him.

*

*  
*

Wufei woke up at twilight.

The room was warm and the person he was laying against was warm. His clothes felt like they were twisted around him and his face felt sticky. He sighed and sat up cautiously, waiting for pain to stab at his back. When it didn't happen, he stood up and wobbled toward the bathroom, his legs feeling shaky and weak.

Damn pills.

He was splashing cool water on his face when gentle arms went around him. "Feel better?" A familiar voice asked.

"Mmhmm," was all he could manage without getting a mouthful of slightly soapy water. He rinsed his skin and reached for a towel.

Duo quickly put one in his hand and waited until he had dried his face, then turned him around. "No more doing katas like that, okay?" he pleaded, big eyes getting impossibly bigger.

Wufei nodded. More at ease here than in front of the others, he was able to admit to his faults. "I just got wrapped up in them, Duo. I'm sorry."

"Back still hurt?"

"No. The anti-inflammatory pills helped."

"Hungry?"

"Not really."

Duo frowned slightly. "Come and try to eat anyway, huh? I don't think you've had anything today. Did you eat breakfast?"

Wufei thought back, frowning slightly. "Uh... no."

Duo stared to chide him, then suddenly swooped in and stole a kiss.

"What was _that_ for?!" Wufei asked, flustered.

"You look so cute when you frown!" Duo crooned, grinning broadly.

Wufei rolled his eyes.

*

*  
*

They were all sitting around the table, eating spaghetti and salad, when their laptops started beeping.

"Is it just me, or are _all_ of our laptops going off?" Duo asked, a fork-full of noodles halfway to his mouth.

"It's not just you," Quatre grumbled, getting up to switch his on. "Great! I have a mission."

"So do I," Trowa said. "With you."

"Me, too," Heero said, "We have three hours. Finish eating."

"Hey, I'm going with you guys! Must be a hell of a base, to need all four of us in our Gundams. 'Fei? You with us, too?"

"No," Wufei said, "I have a surveillance mission."

"Aw..." Duo pouted, but knew better than to try and talk him out of it. At least surveillance was easy. "Who ya watchin'?"

"Some Colonel. The Doctors think he has a contact in our organization."

Duo scowled. "I _hate_ traitors."

"So do I. Eat your dinner."

"You, too. You don't have to leave yet, do you?"

"I leave when you four leave."

"Good," was Duo's only reply. He dove back into his food.

*

*  
*

Wufei was tucking an extra outfit neatly into his duffel bag when Duo came into the room. He didn't look up at his lover until he heard the door being locked. "Duo?"

The braided boy gave him a completely innocent smile. "Hey, 'Fei!"

Wufei trusted the innocence of that smile about as much as he trusted Kushrenada to be a closet clog dancer. "What are you doing?"

Duo's smiled broadened, and he strolled toward the bed, seduction in his every motion. "We've got an hour and a half, 'Fei-chan..."

Wufei swallowed, then attempted a frown. "We should be going over mission specs."

"I've got mine memorized, and I know you do, too." Duo reached out and slid the tie from Wufei's hair, letting the black silk tumble loose. "Since it wasn't last night's fun that bothered your back, how about some remember-me fun before we go?"

"As if I would _ever_ forget you..."

"Aw, 'Fei!"

"...you're too much of a baka to forget."

"Oh, you'll _pay_ for that!" Duo laughed, shoving the duffel off the bed and throwing himself on it. He grabbed Wufei's arm and tugged him down on top of him. "C'mon, just a little fun..."

Wufei opened his mouth to suggest a lot more than their regular fun, remembering his thoughts from the night before, but stopped. He didn't want their first time of going 'all the way', as Duo put it, to be some hurry-up moment before a mission. He wanted it to be special.

Anyway, Duo had taken advantage of his open mouth to insert his tongue, and it was hard to think when he did that.

*  
*

"Do we have everything?" Quatre asked, standing with his hands on his hips and looking at the three bags on the bed.

"Yes," Trowa said.

"Everything," Heero said at the same time.

Quatre sighed. Such blabbermouths, his lovers - he just didn't know how he put up with it. He raked his fingers through his blond curls and turned to pick up his laptop.

Only to freeze when some rather unmistakable sounds came drifting down the hall.

"Allah... Duo should know better than to get that distracted before a mission. And I can't believe _Wufei_ would..." he trailed off when he caught sight of his lovers' faces. "Uh..."

"I don't know," Trowa said softly.

"I think they have the right idea," Heero finished.

"Guys?" Quatre asked, his eyes going big as they closed their own door and started moving toward him.

He gave one quick thought to running.

And then they tackled him.

*

*  
*

Wufei stood beside his motorcycle, watching as the four Gundams flew out of sight.

As soon as he was sure they were gone, he sat down on the edge of the walkway and buried his face in his hands.

"I can do this. I _have_ to do this."

His mind went back over his mission specs - the ones he had purposefully not shared with the others.

To conduct surveillance on an Oz Colonel, and try to identify the traitor giving him information.

Their suspected meeting place was at a small marina just outside a small city.

Next to a very big lake.

And the Doctors' information suggested the meetings were held on the Colonel's boat.

In the middle of that lake.

Didn't matter. He could do this; he wasn't weak. He would not give in.

He got on his motorcycle and started driving... willing his heart to slow down.


	6. In Which Trowa Helps Out

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of updates; I've been on vacation.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER SIX: In Which Trowa Helps Out**

.

.

"Woo hoo!" Duo shouted, watching as the last section of the base exploded in a cloud of fire and smoke.

Quatre laughed at his enthusiasm, the sound echoing clearly across their open com links. "Having a good time, Duo?"

"You know it, Q-bean! Is that all?"

Wing took a swipe at the single remaining mobile doll, and watched as it fell into pieces. "That's all," Heero's nasal tones informed them.

"You go, Hee-chan! C'mon, let's get back home!"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Heero demanded. Duo had to know that Wufei couldn't possibly be back yet. Their mission was over a day earlier than scheduled, but his was going to take a week, easily, and maybe longer.

"We got revenge to plan, 'member?! 'Sides, I wanna see if 'Fei sent me any emails, yet! He won't send them to 'Sycthe - says the Gundams are for 'business, not pleasure.'"

"Sounds like Wufei," Quatre giggled.

"Yep - my koi is _so_ anal. Just like yours."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Do you deny it?"

"No - I just resent it!" Quatre teased.

"Hey!" The word came in stereo from Wing and Heavyarms, making the other two Pilots laugh half of the way back to the safehouse.

*

*

*

Wufei stood on the edge of the dock, fishing pole in hand, and gazed out at the sparkling water.

His cover was the son of a vacationing businessman, who had been called back to the city and thought he was 'mature enough' to be left on his own for a few days. Someone - one of the Doctors or someone they trusted - had rented a very small cabin and posed as his father up until yesterday.

They'd already been gone when he got to the cabin this morning; the story was that he'd had a cold and couldn't come outside until today, when he finally felt better.

It seemed to have been an elaborate plan - for nothing. He'd been completely ignored so far.

He'd forced down his unease at being so near to so much water, and established himself in this spot early this morning. He had a perfect view of his target's yacht - still moored - and the fishing wasn't too bad. He'd caught several fish already; threw most of them back and had three good-sized ones swimming in some lake water he'd scooped into a small cooler. He might have one for supper - the others he would dump back in the lake after his day's watch was over.

So now he stood here, casting his line into the water over and over, watching a yacht that had showed no signs of life for the last three hours.

Gods, he was _so_ bored...

And he missed Duo.

At least his clothes smelled like his lover.

Probably because they belonged to him.

Duo had laughed when he'd read the cover story aloud - just the part about being a vacationing teenager, not the bit about the lake - and asked if he planned on fooling anyone in his pretty white silk? Then he'd rooted through his clothes and come up with a pair of blue jean cutoffs, a faded black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, and some battered sneakers. He'd made Wufei promise to wear his hair down and gave him a floppy-brimmed hat that he called a fishing cap. Wufei had it pulled down over his ears and was wearing sleek black shades, the only thing Duo _hadn't_ given him. But the sun was bright and sunglasses were a mandatory part of dumb disguises. Duo would have appreciated the joke.

If he was here.

He sighed.

"Hey!" a voice called, and he spun around, mentally cursing himself for his lapse in attention.

A tall blond boy was hanging over the railing of the dock, waving at him. "Hey! Hey, you! Kid! Come over here, would ya?"

Kid?!

Oh, well - this was a golden opportunity to get closer to that boat. He'd swallow the insult.

For now.

He braced his pole carefully between two of the wooden boards that made up the dock and strolled over to the yacht, careful not to stalk like he usually did.

_Kid on vacation, kid on vacation, remember, you're just a kid on vacation..._

_And do not look down at the water..._

*

*

*

"Duo? Is something wrong?"

The braided boy looked up from listlessly stirring a bowl of soup. Trowa's gentle green eyes - er, eye - gazed back at him.

"No email."

"Ah."

They sat in silence for a moment. Trowa knew all he had to do was wait. There would be more words.

"And I hate sleeping without 'Fei."

"Mm."

"I... I kinda dream about him when he's not here. When I don't know if he's safe or not."

"Bad?"

"Usually. That damn water tank, and the way he was gasping... I thought he was going to die..."

"Ah. That explains it."

"Huh?"

"Sometimes - you yell for someone to breathe."

"Oh. Gomen..."

"You can't control it."

Duo just shrugged and stuck his spoon in his mouth.

Trowa sipped his tea.

Another quiet minute passed.

"You can sleep with us."

Huge violet eyes stared at him. "Uh... thanks, Tro, but I don't think Hee-chan and Q would appreciate that..."

"And why wouldn't we?" demanded a familiar voice. Both boys looked up to see Quatre framed in the doorway. "You're our friend, aren't you? We won't mind you at all." He grinned suddenly. "Though Wufei might have something to say about you ..._joining_ us!"

"Quatre!" Trowa tried for shock but couldn't help a little smile - after a glance at Duo to make sure the other boy realized Quatre was joking.

Duo apparently did - he was laughing so hard he was about to fall off his chair. "Quat! You hentai! 'Fei'll havta defend my honor when he gets back!"

"If you're sharing our room, I'm getting more blankets," Heero said, appearing out of nowhere and stalking through the room toward the little linen closet.

"Oi! Are you saying I'm a blanket hog?!"

"No. You're a blanket thief."

"Hey!"

*

*

*

Wufei folded his arms and glared up at the boy on the yacht - not that the boy could tell, since he was wearing sunglasses, but... "What?"

"How's the fishing?"

"Fine." The twit called him over here to ask that?

"You _do_ realize you're fishing in _our_ spot?" The boy gave him an imperious grin and apparently expected a swift apology.

He had no idea who he was dealing with. "I asked at the office. Slot Y-A is empty and I have permission to fish there." The numbers were painted in bright red on the wooden dock - a blind man could see them.

The boy's grin faltered slightly, but he recovered fast. "Then the office is misinformed; we rented all the slots around our yacht."

"Prove it." Wufei shot back.

To his surprise, the boy's grin suddenly got bigger. "Feisty, huh? What's your name?"

"None of your business," Wufei growled, and went back to his fishing pole. What an obnoxious jerk... he grinned to himself suddenly, recognizing those words as ones Duo used to label him with, back when all they did was argue.

Footsteps sounded behind him, but he didn't turn. He knew who it was.

"You're not very polite," the boy tried for a pouting tone, but again, he didn't know who he was dealing with. Duo and Quatre had made that tone a fine art, and Wufei was almost immune to _them._ This guy didn't have a chance.

"I have no reason to be."

"Aw, c'mon. I just want to know your name. I'm Robert, but you can call me Robbie."

Wufei turned his head and looked at him over the top of his sunglasses, arching one elegant eyebrow in calculated disdain. "I don't plan on calling you anything."

Robbie grinned again. "Aw, c'mon! I'll take you for a ride on the yacht!"

Wufei hesitated. Really, the last thing he wanted to do was go out on the water - but this was a golden opportunity as far as his mission was concerned. He looked from the boat to Robbie and back again, obviously torn.

Fortunately, Robbie just thought it was over him. "Hey, I don't _bite_! C'mon, what's your name? Wouldn't you like to see the boat? I saw you watching it earlier."

Uh-oh! Cover! Fast! "I like boats." Calm, flat statement of fact.

"Then you really _would_ like to see inside, wouldn't you? Go for a ride?"

"Maybe."

"Then tell me your name, and we'll go."

"I'm fishing!" Wufei objected, trying to stick to his cover.

"Let those go, and bring your pole! There's better fishing out on the lake!"

"...you're _allowed_ to just take the boat out whenever you want?" Wufei asked suspiciously. If this kid got in trouble, he'd probably be blamed - he knew what most rich kids were like. Then he'd never be able to get near the yacht when the Colonel's contact showed up.

"Well, not exactly. But my dad owns it, and he's taking a friend out to see the lake, maybe do some fishing, in an hour or two. You can come along! He said I could bring a friend - but it'll be kind of weird if I keep calling you 'hey, you!' Hint, hint?" He gave Wufei a winning smile.

Wufei's brain had gone into high gear. A friend - out on the lake - could it be the traitor?! There was no way he wasn't getting on that boat now! What was that silly cover name the Doctors had picked? Something in English, when an Asian name would have suited him better. Oh, yes - "Anthony."

"Can I call you Tony?"

"If you feel you must," Wufei sighed. What was it with people and nicknames - even his _cover_ name was getting shortened.

"Then c'mon, _Tony_, and I'll show you the boat!" Robbie dumped the cooler's contents back into the lake without asking, pulled the pole out of Wufei's hand - he'd already wound in his line - and grabbed a bronze arm, pulling him along as he ran toward the yacht.

Wufei followed with the ease of long practice - Robbie's grip was almost as good as Duo's - and hoped that this was a good idea.

He just wouldn't think about all the water beneath them.


	7. In Which Wufei Gets in Trouble

**CHAPTER SEVEN: In Which Wufei Gets in Trouble**

WARNING: slight N/C

.

.

.

It was a very nice yacht.

Heck, it was a _fantastic_ yacht! Almost like a floating mansion. Bedrooms, bathrooms, a fully-stocked kitchen, a hot tub, you name it! You could live on the thing for a year and never miss out on any comfort. It was _the_ latest word in nautical comforts. It had to have cost a fortune.

Wufei would have gladly blown it sky-high if it meant he could get back to dry land.

"Pretty nice, huh?" Robbie bragged, leaning against the railing and grinning at him.

Wufei sat down on a deck chair and shrugged. "Yeah."

"My dad has a deep-sea yacht, too, and a jet. You should see them. The deep-sea yacht is twice as big as this one."

"Sounds nice," Wufei said absently, reaching down to scratch his calf and glancing toward the dock. Where was the Colonel? Robbie had said they would be leaving in an hour or so; he'd already spent forty minutes being shown every little luxury on board this floating temple to greed.

"My dad's a Colonel in the army."

"Oh."

"So what does _your_ dad do?" Robbie sounded slightly peeved.

Wufei looked up quickly - what was wrong with him? He didn't want the blond to toss him off the boat after he'd gotten this close. "Uh... he's Vice-President of a software company." This marina was exclusive _and_ expensive; his so-called dad had to be presented as well-off.

Robbie sneered a little. "Oh, a business man." His nose tilted a little. "My family has always been in the army. My grandfather was a General."

"Cool," Wufei said, trying to put a little enthusiasm into his voice and failing. Robbie sounded like a five year old playing the My-Dad's-Better-Than-Your-Dad game. How infantile could you get?

"You're Asian, right?"

Wufei blinked at him. "Yeah, last time I checked..." he said sarcastically. What now?

Robbie grinned again, humor restored. "So _feisty_. You know martial arts?"

"Uh..." how was he supposed to answer _that_?! Not with the truth - Robbie wouldn't believe it, anyway. "...a little."

"I have my brown belt in karate." Robbie bragged.

_Great, here we go again._ "That's pretty cool," he managed the enthusiasm this time.

"I can show you some moves, if you want? While we're waiting for Dad."

"Uh... okay..." Wufei couldn't think of a way out of that. The next thing he knew, Robbie had pulled him to his feet, grabbed his hat and flung it on the deck chair, and had stolen his sunglasses.

"There. Can't do karate with all that stuff on." Robbie looked very pleased with himself as his eyes flicked over Wufei's hair and face. "Besides, you're pretty."

Wufei immediately turned red. "You _do_ know I'm a guy, right?" he demanded.

"_No_ - I thought Anthony was a girl's name!" Robbie laughed.

Okay - so he'd burst his bubble another way. "And I _have_ a boyfriend."

"Is he here?" Robbie took an exaggerated look around.

Wufei scowled at him. "No."

"Then, who cares?!"

And the next thing Wufei knew, Robbie was standing behind him, arms around him as he guided Wufei's own arms through movements he'd learned when he was four. Wufei had to bite his lip to keep from correcting him every three seconds. His father must have _paid_ for Robbie's brown belt. After ten minutes of this, he was fairly certain he was going to scream.

Luckily, someone intervened.

"Robbie... who's your friend?" A deep voice asked.

Both boys turned sharply, to see a well-dressed blond man lounging in the doorway to the cabins, watching them with amused eyes.

"Hey, Dad!" Robbie said cheerfully. "This is Tony. He was fishing in our spot."

"I was not!" Wufei protested hotly.

"Ah, a little fireball, I see." Robbie's father looked even more amused. "Well, you boys have fun. We'll be pulling out in about five minutes - unless your parents don't mind you riding on boats with strangers, Tony, you may want to go ashore."

Wufei shrugged. "They don't care."

"Well, if you're sure." The Colonel didn't look very worried. Probably thought it would be easy to soothe 'Tony's' parents if they _were_ irate. He looked like the kind of man who used his charm to get what he wanted - and if charm failed, there was always money.

Wufei knew a lot of people like that.

He didn't like any of them.

Robbie turned back to Wufei, sliding his hands around his waist and then up his arms to grasp his wrists, moving him through yet another awkward kata step.

If he didn't stop this, Wufei was going to punch him.

*

*  
*

Duo sat on the couch, watching television, or pretending to, while he waited for his laptop to chime.

Waited for an email from his 'Fei-chan, telling him everything was all right.

He was tired, but he couldn't rest.

Not yet.

He'd go to bed just as soon as he got that email.

*

*  
*

Robbie finally stepped back, about ten seconds before Wufei lost his temper and dumped him overboard. "Whew - that takes some energy, huh? You hungry?"

Wufei opened his mouth to answer when the yacht's engines thrummed to life and the big boat started moving. Panic tried to clutch at him and he deliberately forced his mind away. "Maybe."

"You're _so_ contrary. What do you like to eat? We've got pretty much everything. How about pizza?"

"Okay." He followed the blond below decks - glad to get away from the sight of all that water rolling by - and toward the galley. Halfway there, he glanced into an open room and stopped short. Robbie hadn't shown him that room - it was a small study, with a nice computer. He wondered how much information the Colonel might have stored on it, and if there was any chance of his hacking into it?

Then he thought of something else.

"Shit!"

"What?" Robbie turned around and saw him staring.

"Oh... uh..." Hey - another opportunity! This was his lucky day! "I was supposed to email my boyfriend - do you think I could use your computer?"

"Well, it's my dad's, really... but I guess he wouldn't mind."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"Oh, he likes to steer the boat away from the dock. He'll be in the captain's chair for another half hour, playing with the thing. Showing off for his friend."

Oh... like father, like son, huh?

_You know, if this guy is a normal teenager, I think I'm glad to be abnormal._

"So I can use it?"

"Sure. I'll put the password in. Then I'll get the pizza. Want something to drink?"

"Sure." Wufei watched while Robbie typed something in, then connected the computer to the 'net. As soon as the other boy was gone, he was in the chair and logging into the generic email server they used while on undercover missions.

He tapped his finger against his lip for a moment, thinking. He could tell Duo exactly what was going on - but he'd have to admit he was at a marina, on a boat, and hadn't told his koi anything about having to go near water. Oh well - he'd just have to suffer Duo's wrath later. He'd been here two days, anyway, and he hadn't freaked out yet.

He typed in the ridiculous - and sort of sweet - email names Duo had picked out for them. He'd protested a little when Duo had showed them to him, but he'd secretly been rather pleased - and they were a lot better than blondielover1 and blondielover2, which is what his baka had set up for Heero and Trowa.

To: dragonslover

Fr: deathsdragon

_Max._

_Hey._

_Here and fine._

_Went fishing - caught three big ones. Met a guy with a yacht - well, his dad's yacht - on it right now. Has a computer and everything. You'd like the hot tub. Place is like a mansion on water. His dad's a Colonel. Cool, huh?_

_Tried to show me some karate. Guess you know how good I was at that! Like I can do karate... ha!_

_I might be back early. The friend I told you about is supposed to show up soon. Hope so - miss you. Email you again later when I get back to the cabin. Guess it's about time for bed where you are - sweet dreams._

_Tony_

He looked at the door quickly, but there was no sign of Robbie. He slid a hand into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out a tiny device he'd carried - just in case. He attached it to the back of the computer, typed a few keystrokes, and the contents of the hard drive were immediately being emailed to Heero's address. The transfer would continue even if Robbie thought the 'net was disconnected.

He reread his message, hoping it was plain. The 'friend' was the informant, of course... Duo would get a good laugh out of the karate lesson, if he wasn't planning on how best to strangle him for not telling him _everything_ about the mission.

Well, maybe by the time he got back, his lover would have calmed down...

...he hoped.

A step at the door made him grab for the mouse, so he could hit the send button.

"What are you doing in here?" The Colonel's voice demanded. The door shut sharply, and a big hand covered his before he could move. He watched as the man's eyes scanned the email.

"Uh... Robbie said... I could email my friend... I'm sorry if..."

"No, no. It's all right." The Colonel clicked 'send' himself, then smiled down at Wufei. "It's all right," he repeated, grey eyes echoing the smile. He didn't move his hand, and Wufei's own eyes widened. "Where _is_ Robbie?"

Wufei had to swallow before he could answer. "Um... he said he was going to get pizza."

"Junk food! Ah, to be a teenager again!" The Colonel's other hand ruffled Wufei's hair. He hoped it was his imagination that made it seemed like his hand lingered, rubbing some silky strands between his fingers. Wasn't like Wufei could actually _see_ it.

"Well," the man said, stroking his thumb along the back of Wufei's hand, "he'll be a good fifteen minutes - frozen microwave pizzas, you know?"

"Oh... okay..." Gods, what had he done? Wandered into a pedophile's study? What _was_ it with these Oz officers?!

"You do realize you've invaded my inner sanctum?" The Colonel teased, sliding a hand up Wufei's arm to rest on his shoulder. His thumb continued to move, stroking along his collarbone now.

"S-sorry," Wufei allowed himself to sound more nervous than he really was. If the man _was _a child molester, it was doubtful that a first confrontation would go beyond a few touches. He'd been felt up by Oz soldiers before - they all had - it wasn't something he couldn't handle.

"Oh, don't apologize. You're a very delightful invader... and you can make it up to me." He straightened, and tugged Wufei to his feet. "You know, your parents should be more careful of you. Letting you just go anywhere - didn't they ever warn you about taking rides with strangers?" One big hand grasped his chin, tilting his face up, and the other settled on his hip.

Definitely a pedophile. He wondered if the Doctors had known and elected not to tell him?

"H-how... what do you mean, m-make it up to you?" He let his eyes go very wide, playing the part of a frightened young boy for all he was worth. Quatre would be so proud of him. The longer he could keep the man talking, the less those hands would move, and the sooner Robbie would come looking for him.

He hoped.

"Like this." He'd expected a coaxing explanation, not the sudden press of lips against his. His instincts demanded he kill the man on the spot, but he forced them back. He put his hands against the man's broad chest and pushed, instead.

The Colonel laughed against his mouth and tried to deepen the kiss, his tongue searching for entrance through Wufei's tight-pressed lips. One hand was tangled in his hair now, the other had moved to cup his bottom.

Wufei's temper flared. No one was allowed to do that except Duo! And he wasn't in chains or restraints!

He drew back his hand, fingers curling into a fist...

There was a knock on the door.

"Colonel? Your guest is here." A voice called.

The man swore and straightened, tugging at the hem of his shirt. "One moment!" he called, then looked down at Wufei, who had quickly dropped his fist. "We'll talk more later, before we go back to shore," he smiled, tracing a finger gently along the boy's cheek.

Wufei ducked his head and nearly ran for the door, trying to keep acting like a so-called normal fifteen-year-old would. He opened the door and slipped out, barely looking at the man waiting outside, and ran in the direction of the galley.

That one quick glance was all he needed - he knew who the informant was, he'd seen his picture before. Heero had worked with him on a mission.

His brain was working overtime. The man hadn't been on the boat when they'd left shore, so he either flew - not likely, he'd heard no helicopter and the man didn't have wings - or used a smaller boat to get here.

He was betting on the boat. And he was going to find it.

He was going to use it to get off this damn yacht.

If he couldn't' find the informant's boat, then he was going to _swim_.

He started up the steps to the deck when a hand grabbed his arm, yanking him back.

"Where are _you_ going?!"


	8. In Which Quatre Has a Bright Idea

**CHAPTER EIGHT: In Which Quatre Has a Bright Idea**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"That sneaky little bastard! I'm gonna _kill_ him! Damn it!"

Quatre rolled over and stared at Heero, who had been soundly asleep two seconds ago. "Heero... what's going on?"

"I'll find out." He watched as his lover got up and put on shorts and a tank top, enjoying the free show. He felt Trowa's chin settle on his shoulder, watching too.

Duo had told them he was staying up until the late show went off. They knew he really meant 'until Wufei emails me', but they hadn't protested. They'd taken advantage of the solitude to have a bit of fun.

Duo didn't sound like he was having much fun. He was swearing at the top of his considerable lung power; even Heero's cool tones didn't slow him down.

"Maybe we should go _see_ what's going on," Quatre sighed, slipping out of bed and into some clothes of his own. He turned to see Trowa's warm eyes watching him as avidly as they'd watched Heero.

He blushed.

Trowa smiled, and got up to dress, offering Quatre some ogling opportunities.

He took complete advantage of them, of course.

When they reached the living room, they found Duo stalking in circles, shouting in near-gibberish while he threw the couch cushions around the room. Heero was sitting on the couch with Duo's laptop in front of him on the coffee table, reading Duo's email.

"Heero...?" Quatre asked softly, wincing at the waves of anger and ...fear? that were rolling off of their comrade. Why was Duo afraid?

Heero just pointed toward the screen, not answering. Quatre and Trowa moved to read the open email.

"Oh," Trowa said. It was all he needed to say; the message on the small screen explained everything.

"...gonna kill him! Didn't tell me! Gonna strangle him with his own belt! Little..." Duo passed close by on his circle, but they ignored him.

"I don't blame Duo for being angry," Quatre said softly, "Wufei should have told him."

"Chang wouldn't have wanted him to worry; I would say the only reason he told him in the email was because he was being observed." Heero pointed out.

"So now he gets to worry more?" Quatre didn't agree. "I say he should have told him. Learning this way is very upsetting. You guys tell me all _your_ mission parameters - don't you?"

"...dirty rotten sneaky little bugger! Wait'll I get my hands on you, you'll wish you never..."

Trowa and Heero both looked slightly uncomfortable. "Guys?! You had _better_ be telling me all your mission parameters! How am I supposed to help you if something goes wrong, if I don't have all the information?!"

"You'd worry," Trowa said softly.

Quatre frowned. "I know what missions are like. I know they're dangerous. I'll worry a lot more if I have to be concerned with unknowns. Do you want me to wind up like _that_?!" He pointed dramatically to Duo, who was swearing at the wall while throwing small objects at an imaginary Wufei.

"No," Trowa admitted, getting up and rescuing his throwing knives before Duo added them to his artillery.

Heero copied his actions when Duo got a little too close to his beloved laptop."I don't think you would be _quite_ this bad."

"No, probably not," Quatre replied sweetly, "I would probably be plotting my own revenge."

His lovers exchanged looks. "We'll tell you everything," they chorused.

Quatre smiled.

*

*

*

Wufei stared at Robbie. "Let go of my arm."

Robbie obeyed, rather reluctantly. "Where were you going? I thought you wanted pizza?"

"I'm not hungry," Wufei growled, and started back up the steps.

Robbie was right behind him. "My dad, right? He did something? Just ignore him, Tony - he talks a lot but he wouldn't really _do_ anything. Maybe kiss you... he just likes to freak my friends out." He ignored Wufei's wide, disbelieving eyes. "He does that to a lot of my friends. If you don't throw a fit or get all scared, he calls you brave and leaves you alone. If you act like you're afraid, and run, he'll just keep teasing you."

"I don't plan on being around _for_ him to tease," Wufei said cooly, and ran the rest of the way up the steps. Robbie followed, but he ignored the blond, sharp black eyes looking around for the boat that the informer had to come in. There wasn't one tied to the yacht, but he saw a small motorboat, painted with the marina's name, chugging happily back toward the dock.

His heart sank.

Robbie was still talking. "We'll only be out here for another hour, tops. C'mon, Tony, I promise, he won't bother you. Just stick with me. We'll have the pizza, maybe watch a movie. Please? None of my friends will be showing up for at least three more days; I'm _so_ bored!"

Wufei was eyeing the distance between the yacht and the shore. Probably about the same as twenty laps around Quatre's pool - he'd done those easily - _before_ the mission with the water tank.

He hadn't been swimming since.

Well... that was his own damn fault. He'd just have to swallow his worry and -

- and his knees started trembling at the very thought of the deep, dark water beneath them, the unknown distance to the lake floor beneath. A vision of a weedy lake bottom dotted with concrete blocks flashed behind his eyes and he gulped.

"Tony - are you all right?"

"Yes."

"...if you say so. Want me to bring the pizza and sodas up here?"

"Yes."

"All right! I'll be back in five minutes, tops!" Robbie was gone, back down the stairs, almost before he finished talking.

Wufei swallowed hard and stared out over the lake. It was calm, the wind that was playing with his hair barely ruffling the surface. The late afternoon sun shone down brightly. Plenty of light - he'd be able to see where he was going easily, but the people on the boats would also be able to see him.

Well - not if he swam just under the surface, and only came up for air. The waves would hide him from view if his head was all that was above water. But he would need something to weigh him down - just a tiny bit of weight.

And thinking of weights was no reason for his legs to want to give way like that!

He turned to a nearby deck chair, snatched up Duo's hat and his own sunglasses. The glasses folded, and he put them in his pocket. The hat he rolled up and tucked into his waistband. He didn't care about the fishing rod; it was a cheap model and he wouldn't regret the few dollars spent on it.

His eyes settled on a very nice tackle box - Robbie had brought that up for them to fish with later. He went through it quickly, finding several unopened packages of lead sinkers. Even trade for the rod, he decided, and filled his pockets. That ought to be just enough to keep him from surfacing, and he could dump them easily if he had to.

He needed to leave now - Robbie would be back soon.

He found a boarding ladder already in place on the side of the yacht. He took of his sneakers, tied the laces together, and slung them around his neck. It wouldn't do to leave them here; Robbie might think he had to return them. The fishing pole would probably go unnoticed for days; it was stacked with several other, much more expensive rods. He went carefully down the ladder, pausing at the bottom.

He could do this.

He _could_!

He took a deep breath, and slipped into the cool water.

*

*

*

"Duo, take a breath before you pass out on the floor," Quatre said softly.

"...tie him to the bed until he promises never... huh? Oh, hi, Quat..."

"Hi. Are you done for now?"

Duo took a deep, gasping breath. "I guess so. Sorry I woke you guys up." Heero and Trowa were nowhere in the room - they'd left to hide their possessions - but he knew that if Quatre was up, they were, too.

"It's not a problem. What are you going to do?"

"Do?" He echoed blankly. "You mean, besides kill him?"

Quatre smiled. "Yes."

"I dunno. What _should _I do?"

"Well, the longer you have to wait, the angrier you're going to get. Why don't you go after him?"

Duo blinked. "Blow his cover...?"

"No, you won't. Just be his boyfriend, surprising him. It's summer, teenagers are out of school. Take the Jeep."

Duo was still blinking. "You think so? What about getting a mission?"

"Take your laptop - if you end up needing Deathscythe, we can carry him to you."

Duo blinked again, then started smiling. "Yeah... I guess so. And then, I can beat him up while I'm still good and mad!"

Quatre winced. "Promise me you'll talk to him first?"

"Talk or yell at?" Duo asked, frowning.

"_Talk_, Duo. At the very least, ask why he didn't tell you."

"All riiiiiggghhhttt..." Duo whined reluctantly. "But only for you, Q."

"Thank you, Duo."

Duo left the room muttering; Quatre smiled to overhear him say, "...don't know _how_ they resist those eyes..."

"Easy," he whispered after his friend, "they don't."

*

*

*

_Just a little farther._

Wufei could see the shore getting closer; his arms ached from the unaccustomed motion of pulling himself along, and his legs were getting tired. He should have been in better shape from his katas, but the others _had_ been coddling him a lot.

He'd lost track of how many times he'd felt panic bubbling up inside him, only to force it down. It happened whenever a wave or bit of current pushed him slightly off his chosen path; when a boat passed too close to him and he was tossed in its wake; when he heard the dull throb of the yacht's huge engine start again.

A quick look the next time he surfaced showed it heading for the docks; he had chosen to head for the bit of barren shore closest to the little cabin the Doctors had rented for him. He would be perfectly safe if they were going to look for him at the docks.

Just a dozen or so yards, and he would be safe. Out of the water, away from the unknown depths beneath him.

_I can do this... I can..._

He paused for a moment, treading water and breathing steadily. For some strange reason, being so close to safety made it was harder to fight down the surge of terror that wanted to sweep over him.

_So think of something else._

He closed his eyes tight, then opened them and struck out again, swimming on the surface since he was so close.

Visions of violet eyes kept him from thinking of weeds and weights until he felt the muddy bottom under his feet.

Five more minutes, and he was locking the door of the cabin behind him, sinking to his knees on the plain linoleum floor. He was sopping wet, shaking with fatigue, and waves of post-traumatic terror were battling with a overwhelming elation.

"I did it," he whispered, his voice lost in the stillness of the cabin.

He wanted to shout the words, but he didn't have the energy. He was cold... and muddy...

He needed a shower.

He got to his feet, his muscles protesting, and wobbled toward the bathroom - unable to stop the completely silly grin that was steadily creeping across his face.

*

*

*

Someone was pounding on the door.

Wufei groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head. It couldn't be Oz; they would knock the door down, and if it was one of the others or another person working under the Doctors, his laptop would be beeping to inform him.

So whoever it was could just go away...

"Tony!" A muffled voice called, "Come _on_, we know you're in there! We brought your fishing rod back!"

"Urg," was Wufei's eloquent reply. He pried open an ebony eye and glared at the clock. It was barely seven in the morning; _why_ was Robbie at his door this early?

Why was Robbie at his door at all? Surely he would have taken the hint from Wufei's abrupt departure yesterday?

He sighed and got to his feet, not bothering to change from his oversized t-shirt and loose cotton shorts. His hair was a tangled mess and he probably looked like hell.

Good.

He pulled the door open and glared at the perfectly groomed blond standing there. Robbie beamed at him, acting like he didn't even notice that Wufei was half-asleep and none-too-pleased to see him.

"Here's your pole! You left it! How in the _world_ did you get off the boat? We looked all over for you!"

It was then that Wufei realized Robbie's father was standing a few feet behind him, raking his eyes over Wufei's half-clothed body. The Chinese boy was suddenly vividly aware of his bare legs under rather short shorts, of the fact that his shirt was trying to escape off of one bronze shoulder.

Maybe he should have changed, after all.

"Thanks," he grumbled, reaching out for the pole Robbie was holding.

"Not so fast!" Robbie pulled it back out of his reach. "Would you like to come on another ride with us?"

"Yes... we'd very much enjoy your company," his father purred.

Wufei's mouth opened and closed soundlessly - he didn't know if he should yell at them or just slam the door in their faces.

None of them noticed a vehicle pulling up until the door slammed, then the two blonds jerked around.

Wufei's eyes went huge when he saw the disheveled figure that was ambling up the pathway. The clothes were wrinkled and the long braid was frizzy; odd little loops sticking out of it told him it hadn't been brushed in at least two days. There were heavy dark circles under the violet eyes and the manic grin was barely masking fury.

Duo had never looked better.


	9. In Which Duo Gets What He Wants

**CHAPTER NINE: In Which Duo Gets What He Wants**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, koi!" Duo called cheerfully, his eyes flickering over Wufei's own tired, tousled person with barely concealed hunger.

Wufei just kept staring, one hand going out to brace himself on the doorframe. He wasn't sure whether to tackle Duo or to run and hide. Duo was obviously mad at someone; there was no way in the universe he knew about the groping, the swimming, or Robbie's flirting.

That left the email.

...and the little bits of information Wufei had carefully left out of his mission plan.

He was such a dead man.

"Who are _you_?!" Robbie demanded, glaring at the shorter boy.

"_What_ are you?" Duo asked back, looking the blond up and down. He seemed to read the boy's personality at a glance - his lip started curling.

Wufei was still hanging on to the doorframe.

Robbie opened his mouth - probably to list his 'impressive ancestry' - but his father interrupted.

"Now, son. Let's not be rude. If Tony has visitors, perhaps we should come back later." He turned a glowing smile on Duo, who was visibly unimpressed. That didn't stop the Colonel; he kept right on smiling. "We've invited Tony on another yacht ride. Perhaps you'd like to join us? This afternoon... and we'll have a very nice catered lunch."

"Ah, food..." Duo grinned. "Maybe we will."

The Colonel held out his hand. "I've forgotten my manners. Colonel Hayden Westingham."

"Maxwell," was Duo's single-word reply. He held out his hand in visible reluctance.

The Colonel curled both hands around his, looking the slim boy up and down in obvious approval. "Ah, Max from the email, I presume? It's a pleasure to meet you! You must have been driving for hours; we'll leave you to rest and catch up with Tony." He gave Wufei a beauteous smile and one more quick up-and-down look, then strolled away down the walk, ignoring the fact that Robbie wasn't following him.

"But _who_ are you?" The blond boy demanded, looking determined not to budge.

Wufei found his voice, though he didn't let go of the doorframe. "He's... I told you I had a boyfriend. This is Max."

"Yeah," Duo's grin grew impossibly wider. "He's got a boyfriend, and I'm it. So if you had any ideas, better loose 'em, fast!" He brushed past the boy and advanced on Wufei, who was now frowning at the dominate tone of his lover's voice.

Duo ignored both the frown and the watching boy. He grabbed Wufei and yanked him into his arms, holding him firmly and catching his mouth in a possessive kiss.

Wufei protested for approximately one-tenth of a second, then his arms betrayed him by wrapping around Duo's shoulders. He surrendered willingly to the demanding probe of Duo's tongue, opening his lips and letting the other boy slide past his teeth and into the warm wetness of his mouth.

Duo hummed with pleasure, tightening his arms around the slender body he held. He was still angry at Wufei - was still going to beat the hell out of him - but _gods_, he had missed this! Just a few days, and he felt like he was starving for the taste of Wufei's mouth, for the warmness of the shorter boy's body pressed against his own.

Both boys completely forgot about Robbie, who was frowning as he watched, or the Colonel, who looked quite interested.

Duo kept kissing Wufei until he had his koi pressed against the doorframe, one hand buried in his soft black hair and the other clutching a handful of the cotton t-shirt. He was absolutely determined not to give him the chance to duck away. Of course, Wufei wasn't _trying_ to get away, but Duo wasn't risking it.

He only barely remembered that they were outside, in broad daylight, and kept his hands from wandering.

Wufei would die of embarrassment if he molested him in public.

The thought almost tempted him to do it - almost. But it was one thing to be angry at Wufei, it was another thing entirely to hurt him that way.

He would never hurt his Dragon.

So, the only thing to do was pull Wufei around, maneuver him into the entrance, and use his own foot to slam the door closed behind him.

There. Out of public, out of the morning sunshine.

_Now_ he could molest him!

His hands immediately let go of hair and t-shirt, and started working their way under Wufei's clothes, searching out smooth, sleep-warmed skin. One stroked its way up a sweetly muscled torso until it found a certain small nub to play with; the other slid beneath the waistband of the shorts to settle on a velvet-skinned, rounded backside, squeezing almost reverently.

Wufei wasn't exactly idle while this was going on.

He'd gone from clutching at Duo's shoulders to keep himself upright under his lover's onslaught, to doing some serious exploring of his own once the door was shut. He already had Duo's shirt untucked; one hand was stroking his lean back while the other was struggling with the button on his pants.

There was another knock on the door, which they both ignored.

Duo lifted his mouth from Wufei's neck long enough to survey the room. Then he started walking the other boy backwards until his knees bumped the couch arm. He had enough presence of mind not to shove him onto the cushions - he lowered him _almost_ gently, instead.

Wufei made a muffled sound of triumph as he finally got the button and zipper undone, but before he could slide his hands inside, Duo's fingers closed around his.

"You lied to me."

"I did nothing of the kind!" Wufei said, flushing slightly.

"You didn't tell me anything about a lake, or boats."

"But I just left it out. I didn't lie!"

"It was a lie by omission."

Wufei frowned, which distracted Duo into another deep, frantic kiss. He worked the shorts off of Wufei's legs and tossed them over his shoulder. Wufei, not passing up the chance, shoved Duo's pants down to his knees. His lover kicked them the rest of the way off while he worked Wufei's shirt up around his armpits.

Wufei's back arched as that hot, wet mouth settled over a nipple, giving a single smug thought to the anti-inflammatory pills he'd reluctantly swallowed last night. He hadn't wanted to risk a sore back while on a mission; he'd never dreamed that this might be a better reason to take them. His fingers clutched weakly at Duo's shirt while his lover reduced him to a melted puddle of dragon.

Duo gave the delicious little nub one final lick and sat back slightly, studying his flushed koi thoughtfully. Both of them were erect and ready, all he had to do was decide exactly how to go about getting what he wanted...

Wufei gasped when Duo leaned forward and closed his hand around both of their erections, the sudden tight grasp making his body sing with glee. He writhed, his mind and body both close to exploding. It took him a moment to realize Duo was talking.

"...promise me you won't do it again?"

"Huh?" he asked intelligently, struggling to focus on Duo's words instead of his hands.

"From now on," Duo purred, increasing the pressure on their shafts slightly, "I want you to tell me everything about your missions. _Everything_."

"I... I just didn't want you ...to worry!" Wufei managed, gasping. "You needed ...to concentrate on your ...own mission!"

Duo leaned closer, his lips brushing teasingly against Wufei's. He had to restrain himself from responding when Wufei tried to deepen the kiss. 'Not yet, not yet!' he told his body firmly, concentrating on the slow squeeze-and-stroke rhythm of his hand. It was purposefully not _quite_ enough pressure for either of them to climax. He had to get that promise first.

"D...Duo?" Wufei was writhing beneath him in a very distracting way. "Koi... please!"

"Mmm... not 'til... you promise..." Duo whispered huskily in his ear, his tongue darting out to tease a bronze earlobe.

"Promise what?" Wufei demanded, ready to swear to anything his lover wanted. He'd even promise to paint himself purple if it would get Duo to stop torturing him.

"Tell me... _all_ about your missions from now on..." Duo urged sweetly, rubbing his thumb over the heads of their erections.

"B-but... I ...won't endanger... you!" Wufei tried one last protest.

"It endangers me more... when I don't know... and find out later," Duo said, playing his last card. If this didn't work, he was going to have to give in - his body was shrieking in blissful anger and a squirming, panting Wufei looked good enough to eat. "Do you w-want me... to have nightmares... w-worrying about you?"

Wufei's eyes went wide with concern. "N-no! Did you? I never thought... about that! I-I'm sorry, Duo..."

"I didn't, b-because... because I d-didn't sleep..." Duo replied. "I came... here... instead. Promise me, 'Fei! Promise!" His hand refused to obey his brain, and sped up all on its own.

"All right! I promise!" Wufei wailed, and Duo gave a matching howl of satisfaction, his lips crushing against the other boy's with bruising force as he increased the rhythm further, his hips starting to thrust involuntarily.

Wufei thrust right back, his mind gone blank with passion, his body on autopilot. The heat singing through his body was settling into one powerful coil between his legs. He wrapped a trembling thigh around Duo's hips, forcing them even closer together.

It was enough to set them both off - Duo swallowed Wufei's cry and then tore their lips apart, throwing his own head back for a shout of triumph.

*

*

*

Robbie scowled, trying to hear anything from inside the cabin. It was solidly built, and though he had heard some muffled noises earlier, there was nothing but silence now. He knocked again, but there was still no answer.

He finally decided that they had fallen asleep, and he turned to walk away, kicking rocks out of his path angrily. He liked Tony - the boy was pretty, and the simmering fire in his eyes and movements was extremely attractive.

He wanted him. And he wasn't going to give up because some rumpled boy with oddly-colored eyes showed up and claimed to be his boyfriend. Tony surely had better taste than that; he would come back later and insist on the yacht ride. Let Tony see the two of them together - he was certain that he'd impress him with his manners and charm. The boy with the braid would look an absolute _cretin_ next to him.

He nodded his head happily. Yes, that would work.

He should go get ready.

He turned his feet toward the docks.

*

*

*

"You mean you swam all that way? 'Fei - I don't know whether to kiss you or strangle you! Didn't your back hurt?"

Wufei shrugged, snuggling closer to his lover. The couch wasn't the biggest in the world, but neither of them minded the cramped conditions enough to move.

Actually, if Duo held him any closer, their bodies might morph together.

...not that Wufei would mind that.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't going to stay on that boat any longer."

"I don't blame you," Duo replied, scowling. He tightened his arms around the slim shoulders he held, nuzzling his face into tangled black hair. "I'm going to kill that Colonel when I see him."

Wufei's head came up sharply, nearly knocking Duo in the chin. "What do you mean, 'when you see him?!' My mission is over, I emailed Heero the identity of the informer. We can leave!"

"Not until I take care of those two. No one treats you that way and gets away with it!"

"I'm not going back out on the lake, and I'm _not_ going to their lunch!" Wufei grumbled, nestling his face in the crook of Duo's neck. "Swimming here yesterday was enough for a while; even though I did it and I'm glad, I don't want to do it again anytime soon."

"Oh, we don't have to go on the lake. Only the dock. And we won't be here when they come by for the lunch; I want to wait for our little visit until after dark."

Wufei peered up at him suspiciously. "Maxwell... _what_ are you planning?"

Duo told him.

Wufei blinked.

Duo grinned.

Wufei thought for a moment, then answered him with a matching grin.

His lover was _so_ evil.


	10. In Which Wufei Gets What HE Wants

**CHAPTER TEN: In Which Wufei Gets What _He_ Wants**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was dark.

Very dark.

Far too dark to see two small figures slipping along the dock. They disappeared and reappeared among the boats until they reached the elegant white yacht.

"Do you have the disc?" one whispered.

"Yep! and picked out the perfect one! You ready to do this?"

"Of course!"

White teeth flashed in a gorgeous grin. "I know I loved you for more than your hot body!"

"Baka!"

There was a light laugh, followed by the soft sound of a quick kiss.

"Be careful," two voices said in unison, then the shadowy figures separated.

One nearly flew up the boarding ladder, vanishing into the captain's cabin. The locked door didn't even slow it down.

The second was now balanced precariously on an ancient, rotting piling - or it would have been precarious to anyone else. The small figure stood there as easily as it had been standing on the wide dock a moment earlier. It surveyed the pristine white side of the yacht, then pulled out a small metal can.

The tiny 'hsssss' that came next wasn't loud enough to wake anyone up...

*

*

*

Colonel Hayden Westingham yawned and stretched, luxuriating in the feel of the silk sheets wrapped around his bare body. He was a man who appreciated his creature comforts; old money and a long stint with OZ guaranteed he could _keep_ enjoying them.

He gazed at the ceiling, studying the textured silk that covered it. He was getting a bit tired of burgundy. Perhaps it was time to have his beloved yacht done over.

He sat up and stretched again, his mind switching topics easily as he reached for his blue silk robe. He needed to check on little Tony. He and Robbie had both been quite disappointed yesterday when they went to fetch him and his lovely boyfriend and found the cabin empty. Robbie had pouted the rest of the day.

He had ignored him. When his son was in one of those moods, it was the best thing to do. He knew Robbie was enamored of the little Asian boy, but the kiss he'd witnessed between Tony and Max told him his handsome son had little chance.

It also had him quite interested. He wondered if there was any chance at all of seeing more than just a kiss?

He remembered the sweet warmth of Tony's lips, the way the boy's firm ass had fit in his hands, and he groaned.

He would _definitely_ have to see about getting more.

Tony would balk, of course; he remembered the delicious way the boy had struggled against him. He'd just have to hope that lovely Max was more opened-minded. He wondered how much money it would take to get him to consent?

Hmm... time for some breakfast.

He opened the door to his cabin and padded down the carpeted corridor. Fresh lake air touched his face as he passed an open porthole.

And the sound of laughter touched his ears.

What was going on out there? Ah, well, he'd check it out after he had eaten and got dressed. It sounded like there were a lot of people out there; perhaps there was some sort of dock party today. It would be a wonderful excuse to have Max and Tony over.

Robbie was sitting in the galley already, still pouting as he stirred a spoon in a bowl of cereal. The Colonel still ignored him, starting the coffeepot and reaching out to touch a button on the wall that would start the soft strains of Handel. He preferred gentle music with his breakfast; his grandmother insisted it aided digestion.

He yelped with surprise, and Robbie's chair went over backwards, as rock music blasted out of the speakers instead.

Set to full volume, it rattled the glass in the portholes and knocked dishes off the table.

Westingham slammed his hand down on the button, but the music didn't go off. If anything, it seemed to get louder, and screeching vocals were added to the mix, howling something incomprehensible.

He and Robbie both clapped their hands over their ears and ran from the room. Outside was just as bad; they thundered up the stairs, hoping for some relief on the deck. All of their crew seemed to have the same idea, they were standing at the railing already, puzzled looks on their faces even as their own hands were over their ears.

It looked like half the town was on the dock.

Some had cameras. And they were all pointing and laughing.

At his yacht.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" he cried, employing a seldom-used curse to let his crew know he was furious.

They just shrugged.

He ignored the fact that he was dressed only in a thin silk robe and hurried down the boarding ladder, Robbie and the crew close behind. Once down, they turned to look back at the boat.

And stared.

A very well-executed sketch of a woman gazed back at them. She ran the full length of the boat, her toes at one end and her long hair curling around the stern. She was done in simple black lines, her very skimpy bikini and smiling lips painted in bright red. She was voluptuous, to say the least, one leg outstretched and one kicked into the air, one hand waving while the other braced her in a reclining position.

The name '_Empress_' had been blacked out above her feet, and the words '_Hot Mama!_' were painted in six-foot, garishly red letters.

All around him, the crowd laughed and laughed.

Colonel Hayden Westingham, heir to a vast fortune, career OZ officer, raised to be a gentleman from his mother's knee - screamed.

*

*

*

"That's got to be one of the best jokes ever," Duo said proudly, leaning on the jeep and gazing down at the dock below. They had parked on a hill just outside of town to see if the music had started yet.

It was so loud they could hear the words from here.

"It _is_ funny," Wufei agreed, kneeling on the seat and leaning against the frame.

"Funny?! It's freakin' _hilarious_! And you are one good artist, Wu. She almost looks real." The bathing beauty was easily visible; so was the crowd of people staring at her.

Wufei snickered. Who knew his love of sketching would ever turn out to be so much fun? "Let's go, before he starts thinking about who might have done that."

"All right. I just wish I could have seen the looks on their faces!" Duo turned to get back in the vehicle, and Wufei scrambled back to his own seat.

The Jeep roared away, and neither looked back.

*

*

*

Wufei was thinking.

He was _pretending_ that he was meditating, so none of the others would bother him, but his mind was far from calm and relaxed.

He was plotting.

It had been over three weeks since he and Duo had come back from the lake; in all that time, he had been as good as gold.

He'd eaten what Quatre set in front of him, slept when Trowa told him to, been cautious with his katas and taken his pills without a murmur.

His back hadn't given him a single twinge for the last two weeks.

Duo _still_ wouldn't go all the way.

Wufei was one very frustrated Dragon.

It wasn't like his lover didn't want to - whenever Wufei mentioned it, Duo looked like he'd love nothing more than to eat him alive - but he was so worried about hurting Wufei that he wouldn't go beyond what they had done already.

Which was all well and good - quite enjoyable - but Wufei wanted more.

He just had to figure out how to get it.

So here he sat, in a tiny clearing outside their current safehouse, pretending to meditate while he tried to think of something that would push Duo over the edge.

What made his koibito lose control? There had been that first night, in the living room of Quatre's favorite safehouse, when Duo had jumped him. Wufei was fairly certain that if Quatre hadn't come down the stairs, he wouldn't still be what Duo called a 'technical-virgin' right now. But this memory didn't help much; he didn't know what had set Duo off then.

Then, there had been the mission.

With the leather.

Duo had certainly seemed to like the leather...

Wufei smirked a little. They were close to a city, and he had his motorcycle. He'd just have to go shopping later.

Was there anything else? Beyond the time at the lake, when Duo had been so angry with him. He'd been much less careful than usual, but Wufei felt it would defeat the purpose if Duo was ticked off. That time, he'd been suffering from abstinence and also wanted the promise.

They'd had a _lot_ of fun last night, so using abstinence was out of the question.

He sighed.

"Wufei? Is something wrong?"

He blinked up to see Quatre gazing at him with worried blue eyes.

"No."

"Your back isn't bothering you?"

"No, Quatre." He'd gotten used to calling the others by their first names.

"Then what's going on? I can tell something is on your mind." The blond sat down beside him, still looking concerned. "Maybe I can help?"

Wufei opened his mouth to deny it, then stopped. Quatre had two lovers, after all, and Duo had always told him that the blond had seduced both of them. Maybe Quatre _could_ help him.

He took a deep breath, and told him, his face turning fiery red as he did.

Quatre just smiled at him. "Ah... well, I _can _help, then. But I want something in return, later. Okay... first, I'll take Heero and Trowa out this evening, and we'll stay at a nice hotel tonight. So you'll have the house to yourself. Duo should be back from that surveillance by nine - just in time for it to be dark. Here's what you do..."

The little clearing settled into whispered voices.

*

*

*

Duo breezed into the house at eight fifty-seven. "Who's home?" he shouted as soon as the door closed behind him.

"Hello, Duo!" came Quatre's cheerful voice. He walked down the stairs wearing his coat, a moment later and Heero and Trowa followed, also dressed to leave.

"Where're you guys off to?"

"We're going to see a movie. There's pizza in the kitchen; you're probably hungry."

"Hey, pizza! I love ya, Quat! Where's 'Fei?"

"Sally's in town. Asked to do a check-up." Heero informed him calmly as he stalked past.

"Oh, okay. Any idea when he'll be back?"

"Any minute, I'm sure. He ate before he left, so the pizza is all yours," Quatre said as Trowa tugged him out the door. "See you later, Duo!"

"Yeah, later, Q-bean!" Duo locked the door behind them and ran to the kitchen, attacking the pizza box on the counter.

He'd just polished off the last slice when the door opened again. "'Fei?" he called.

"Where are you?" Wufei's calm voice replied.

"Right here, koi!" He said cheerfully, leaving the kitchen. "I was just... just... 'F-fei?!" He stared at the boy who was standing just inside the doorway, shrugging out of his leather motorcycle jacket.

"Yes, Duo?"

"W-why are you w-wearing that?"

"Huh? Oh, Heero said I should wear some sort of disguise." Wufei stretched a little to hang his coat up in the closet; it caused the black and silver vest he was wearing to show a sleek expanse of bronze back.

Duo swallowed. "T-that's not exactly a disguise... everybody who saw you will remember you..."

"You think so?" Wufei said in mock surprise, looking down at the tight, low-riding black leather pants and the vest laced with silver-toned rawhide. "It's not much different from that outfit you bought that time you went clubbing."

"But, 'Fei, I _wanted_ everyone to notice me."

"Oh, that's right. Oh, well, no one followed me back." he yawned, stretching again, this time giving Duo a lovely view of toned tummy. "I'm sort of tired... how about we call it a night?"

"Okay!" Duo said quickly, still staring. He'd call it a night, all right, but there was no way on earth they were sleeping once they got to the bedroom.

Wufei had already turned toward the stairs. Duo was forced to follow him up, giving him an eye-level view of a very pretty backside, flexing under the black leather as Wufei walked.

Duo wasn't the least bit surprised to feel himself already hard, he was only astonished that he wasn't coming in his jeans. His hands itched to grab that lovely ass... and he wanted even more to bury himself deep inside it.

'_Can't do that,_' he reminded himself firmly, '_can't hurt him._'

"Oh, Duo," Wufei said, not looking around, "did the others tell you I saw Sally?"

"Yeah," Duo said, his voice sounding much too breathless for just walking up stairs. "How'd the checkup go?"

"Good. Sally says as long as I don't take a direct blow to the base of my spine, I'll be fine. I can even go back to my old exercise routine."

"Oh, that's nice," Duo said absently, watching as his dragon turned to go into the room. He loved leather, it clung to _everything_ so nicely. He was ogling Wufei's groin when his words registered. "You - you're fine? Your old routine...?"

"Mm-hmm!" Wufei hummed happily, sliding his hair out of the ponytail and letting the black silk swing down around his face. "Hey, what happened to the bedroom?"

"Huh?" Duo turned to look, and saw that their plain blue comforter had been replaced by red silk sheets. The heavy curtains were drawn, and the room was lit only by candlelight. Some soft, throbbing music was playing from a hidden stereo, a bowl of strawberries sat on the bedside table.

Duo gaped.

"Hmm, Quatre must be redecorating again," Wufei said innocently. He left his boyfriend gaping after him as he moved to the bed and slid a strawberry into his mouth, sucking lightly on his fingers before removing them. "These are good... do you want some?"

"Huh?" Duo replied intelligently, then his violet eyes narrowed. "Chang Wufei - what are you up to?"

"What do you think I'm up to?" Wufei replied, not trying to excuse himself. He stretched out on the sheets and smiled at his lover. "I asked if you wanted some?"

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Duo asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Is it working?" Wufei blinked at him, his eyes completely guileless.

"Yes - gods, yes! But please, 'Fei - stop channeling Quatre..."

Wufei smiled. "All right."

"How'd you get him to help you with all this, anyway?"

"Did you know he wants to see us kiss? Odd man... but it seemed a small price to pay." and Wufei laughed, rich and husky.

That laugh broke the last faint traces of Duo's self-control; he pounced on his lover.

Within seconds, the leather pants were flying across the room, while the vest was gaping open and Duo's mouth was worshiping his lover's chest while his hands were all over the smooth bronze body.

'_Well_,' Wufei thought, '_this is working out quite well._'

He tried to decide if it would be better to just let Duo go on until he couldn't stop himself, or to let him know right now what Wufei had in mind. Duo's hands and mouth weren't making it easy to concentrate, and besides, Wufei had always been straightforward.

A slim bronze hand slid under a pillow, and came back out with a shiny metal tube. "Duo?"

"Hmm?" Duo glanced up from his avid explorations and Wufei dangled the tube in front of his nose.

Duo swallowed. "Sally said you were all right...?"

"Yes."

"...and ...you're sure you're ready for this?"

"Gods, yes!"

Duo took the tube and sat back on his heels, studying it. "You're _positive_?"

"I'm positive that I'm going to _kill_ you if you don't!" Wufei grumbled, his hands tugging at Duo's black shirt.

"Sure you want me to go first?" Duo asked, leering a little, now.

Wufei stopped what he was doing and lay back on the bed. He spread his legs invitingly and gave Duo what he hoped was a sexy smile. "Quite."

Duo attacked him. He was quite sure no one in the universe could have resisted Wufei just then; and he had wanted this for so long... He thrust his hips eagerly against the other boy, who arched beneath him, moaning happily. Duo found a little bronze earlobe and nibbled it for a moment, then whispered, "...as long as you're sure..."

Wufei felt a slick finger trace around his entrance and he gasped. "Oh... I am so very sure..."

"...surprised you don't want to go first," Duo teased, pressing gently inside. His brain felt like it was going to melt at the hot, tight clench of his koi's body.

"Don't know what I'm doing...!" Wufei gasped, "...but I'm definitely... having you... later!"

"And I'm looking forward to it," Duo purred, letting go of Wufei's ear to mouth the sensitive skin on the side of his neck. He slid another finger inside, his cock aching to take their place but he had to be sure Wufei was ready. His koi was giving him an incredible gift; there was no way he was going to hurt him while he took his virginity.

It took a while before he could work enough fingers inside Wufei - the boy was so _very_ tight - but they enjoyed themselves with kisses and caresses and Wufei's startled reaction to the first touches against his prostate, until Duo finally found his fingers could move with relative ease. "Are you ready?"

"I'm about to die." Wufei said in a falsely calm voice. "Come _on_, Duo!"

"Oh, I'm about to come, all right!" Duo joked, his hands shaking as he slicked his erection. He was so hard he _hurt_, and Wufei was in no better state.

Wufei rolled his eyes. "How do you want me?" he asked softly, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched Duo prepare to take him.

"In every position known to mankind, and a few I'm going to make up. Lay on your side."

Wufei frowned at him; Duo had to resist jumping him. "My side?"

"It'll be a _lot_ easier that way, trust me. It's gonna hurt a little, 'Fei."

"I'm not afraid of pain. I want you."

Well, _that_ did it! Duo had Wufei on his side, legs arranged, and was pushing his way carefully inside before his Dragon had time to blink.

Not that he _could_ blink - his eyes were so wide he was sure he'd never be able to blink again. Gods, it _hurt_, but it felt so good, too.

Duo rocked gently against him until he was all the way in, then he held perfectly still, waiting for his lover to adjust. His body screamed at him to just start thrusting, to pound that warm, willing body into the mattress. He was holding on by the barest thread of self-restraint. "R-ready?"

Wufei made an inarticulate, strangled noise, his body rocking back against Duo's pleadingly.

Duo didn't need any other invitation. He started with slow, careful thrusts, but it wasn't long before he found that he had rolled Wufei onto his stomach and was driving hard against him. "Okay?"

"Yes!" Wufei nearly screamed, writhing beneath him.

Duo leaned over his back and caught his chin, tugging him around so their lips met in a desperate kiss. "Love you..." he managed, his free hand working its way beneath the Chinese boy to grasp his neglected shaft.

"Aaahh!" was Wufei's eloquent reply. His body shoved back against the hardness that was impaling him, and Duo felt his inner muscles tighten incredibly even as warmth flooded over his hand.

He screamed in ecstasy and felt his own climax tear through him, more intense than any he'd ever had before. He had just enough wits left to collapse beside of his immobile lover instead of on top of him. His arms reached out on their own, pulled Wufei tightly against him, and then he joined his lover in an exhausted sleep.

Wufei was dreaming.

_Violet eyes and warm hands, a familiar voice calling his name..._

He didn't want to wake up.

_A field of flowers, and a girl who had decided her own destiny, and a boy who had decided his own for him..._

He snuggled closer into the warmth next to him, the warmth that meant comfort and safety. Some part of his mind noticing the brief tightening of arms around him, and relaxed even further.

_A lake, waves rippling in the cool breeze, laying on the grassy shore with a fishing pole at his feet and a boy at his side and feeling no fear... no pain and no fear... _

_A tug at the line, and the laughter of his koi as the braided boy struggled to reel in his fish, his own quick dark hands helping, and they let the fish go, and stretched back out on the bank, his lover's head resting against his shoulder..._

It was a good dream.

~owari~

.

.

.

.

A/N: The revenge Duo plots for Wufei's elders will happen in part 3 of this arc. Sadly, I have not written part 3 yet. I hope to start posting a new story tomorrow.


End file.
